Operation Leon May Cry (RE: OLMC)
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Hilangnya Leon setelah misi terakhir di Eropa? Kembalinya Wesker setelah insiden Volcano? Juga berita teranyar dari dunia Iblis yang melibatkan Dante? Bahkan Chris dkk harus turun tangan? Pairing utama: Dante/Leon - Wesker/Leon *remake dari fic lama, keterangan ada di A/n* *chap 2 up!*
1. Prolog

**_Disclaimer_****_: Semua karakter yang saya pinjam dalam fic ini merupakan milik Capcom juga milik si pembuat cerita RE dan DMC._**

**_Latar dunia_****_: DMC 4_**

**_Detail karakter_****_: _**

**_- Dante, Lady, Trish, Nero (DMC4).  
_****_- Leon S. Kennedy, Chris Redfield, Ada Wong, Helena Harper, Piers Nivans, Jake Muller, Sherry Birkin (RE6).  
- Albert Wesker, _****_Jill, Sheva, Josh (RE5).  
- _****_Claire Redfield (RE: The Mercenaries 3D)._**

**_OCs (sekedar iklan): Alice, Iblis wanita._**

**_Tema: Serius, juga humor._**

**_Peringatan: M/M slash, M/F slash, F/F slash. Terdapat adegan kekerasan, darah, material dewasa. (Akan saya masukkan langsung ke rate M.)_**

**_A/n_****_: Fic ini merupakan remake "Operasi Leon May Cry" (demi penggunaan EYD yang baik dan benar, juga penambahan karakter.) XD  
Bagi yang sudah membaca fic terdahulu, silahkan menikmati kembali karena saya pasti menambahkan beberapa adegan sekaligus perjalanan cerita yang lebih seru XD  
_**

**_Okay, mari dimulai..._**

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

"...hh..."

Suara desah nafas yang pelan, namun stabil, menggema mengisi ruangan.

Sesosok pria berkondisi telanjang bulat berada di kursi pengamatan, sementara layar-layar virtual berada di seputar area kursi... semuanya menunjukkan beberapa tabel dari keterangan arus darah, detak jantung, stabilitas reaksi serat-serat otot dan tulang, juga daya kerja otak.

"...hh..."

Pria itu kini membuka kedua kelopak mata.

Ruangan putih dan bersih berkhas laboratorium, segera mengisi bingkai pandangannya. Pencahayaan serba putih sedikit menyilaukan sehingga beberapa kali si pria memicingkan kedua matanya.

"...ha...h..."

Pria itu menoleh sejenak, melihat keadaan area yang luas dan sepi... nyaris tanpa kehidupan.

Untuk beberapa saat, si pria mencoba menggerakkan diri... seolah-olah mengecek performa koordinasi antara keselarasan otak dan tubuh. Kemudian berakhir mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan lagi-lagi mengecek performa.

Pengelihatan si pria sedikit berbayang, namun masih dapat memperhatikan keadaan tangannya.

"...apa... yang terjadi...?" Guman pria itu, sedikit terpatah karena tulang rahang lumayan kaku, seperti baru keluar dari fase _Cryostasis_. Meski begitu, si pria kini beranjak dari posisi menyandar dan beralih ke posisi duduk.

Setelah beberapa menit membiasakan diri, berlanjut melemaskan otot-otot dan tulang...

Pria itu mulai mengamati layar-layar virtual di dekatnya, dan menganalisa setiap pemaparan yang terdapat di layar, diteruskan membaca laporan-laporan kesehatan menyangkut tubuh.

"Empat... tahun?" Guman si pria seraya membuka semua data tentang keadaannya. "Pembersihan _fuse_ Uroboros, sistem bertahan pada versi Tyrant— tahun 2009, magma..." kalimat itu terhenti saat kilas ingatan terbesit di kepala.

Helikopter, dua wanita dan satu—

**_( CHRIIIIIS! )_**

"Ugh..." erang pria itu seketika tangan kiri memegangi kepala. Kilas ingatan demi ingatan perlahan mengalir serupa _slide_ film. Terus dan terus, sampai momen-momen pelik perasaan— kebencian mendalam yang terkhusus bagi _dia_.

Bahkan semua kalimat-kalimat dari mulut _dia_ berulang kali terngiang di dalam kepala.

**_( Ini sudah selesai, Wesker! )_**

Pria itu memejam sejenak, dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis kala memfokuskan pandangan.

"Belum... sama sekali **belum**, Chris..." guman pria itu saat menapak turun dari kursi pengamatan sembari menyingkirkan layar-layar virtual yang mengganggu pandangannya.

Lalu pria itu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku... akan membalas**mu**..." guman pria itu kembali, bertepatan suara konfirmasi hasil _scan_ dari panel di sebelah pintu.

**[Albert Wesker, selamat datang di Arcadia.] **

Suara komputer menggema seiring pintu baja terbuka. Udara steril langsung menghembus dari kisi-kisi atas di depan pintu, dengan kegunaan untuk membersihkan badan dan menyelaraskan kualitas oksigen di dalam dengan di luar ruangan.

Sedangkan yang tersebut: Albert Wesker, kini menatap ke lorong, dimana satu-per-satu lampu menyala ke sepanjang lorong.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku dapat menyambut... siapapun yang membuatku berdiri disini," ucapnya secara intonasi datar saat berjalan menyusuri lorong, sampai menemukan pintu kembali.

Begitu pintu baja terbuka...

"..." Wesker memicing pada ruangan berpencahayaan suram, dimana-mana terdapat tabung-tabung _Cryogenic_ yang berisi tubuh-tubuh janggal para B.O.W.

Wesker lagi-lagi berjalan, dan sempat berhenti pada salah satu tabung yang berisi makhluk mirip khas Plaga. Tangan kanan membuka panel data, sebuah layar virtual langsung muncul memberikan keterangan data tentang si makhluk.

"Mutasi virus-C... J'avo," gumannya saat memandang makhluk menyedihkan di depannya.

Wesker menghela nafas panjang kala menyingkirkan layar virtual tersebut, dan melanjutkan eksplorasi, sampai melihat sebuah ruangan pengamatan spesial.

Kaca tebal ruangan itu memberikan gambaran ruangan yang gelap-gulita.

Begitu berhenti di depan komputer, Wesker segera membuka data. Sekali lagi layar virtual muncul, dan memberikan keterangan...

"Dua tahun, Uroboros... D? Virus-T statis, Plaga... satu persen degenerasi, namun 38 persen basis maksimal pada..." kalimatnya berhenti saat membaca _siapa_ spesimen di dalam ruangan itu.

Kedua irisnya langsung berpendar merah penuh antusias.

Tanpa berkata banyak, Wesker segera menon-aktifkan kunci pintu baja.

Begitu pintu terbuka, penerangan pun menyala secara otomatis dan menampilkan pemandangan ruangan yang banyak terdapat selang-selang besar di lantai. Dan di pusat ruangan, terdapat sebuah tabung _Cryogenic _yang berdiam.

Wesker menetapkan langkah memasuki ruangan, dan menghampiri tabung tersebut, dimana di dalam tabung terdapat sesosok pria tertidur dalam fase _Cryostasis_.

Pria di dalamnya menunjukkan kondisi rambut yang kehilangan pigmen, kulit yang pucat, urat-urat hitam terlihat pada rahang, leher, dan sekujur tubuh. Tapi hal yang paling menarik disini adalah wajah itu.

Wesker tersenyum saat memperhatikan seksama seraya berjalan mengitari tabung. "Hm... seperti melihat Alexia Ashford generasi kedua. Ini menggelikan," komentarnya penuh apresiasi ketertarikan.

"Pertanyaannya, apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan**mu**," ucapnya saat berhenti di depan tabung kembali.

Belum pengamatan Wesker mencapai lebih...

Tiba-tiba sebentuk sosok hologram muncul di dalam ruangan. Wesker pun menoleh ke...

[_Alice, Tuan Wesker. Selamat datang kembali untuk anda. Aku adalah core komputer Arcadia, mengendalikan sistem keamanan, juga akan melayani apapun kebutuhan Anda_,] kata sosok gadis kecil berambut panjang; berpakaian ala putri dongeng itu.

Wesker memicing, lalu menyahuti secara singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Sejauh aku menikmati sambutan _hangat_ ini, pilihanku adalah pengertian: siapa dan kenapa."

[_Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Tuan Wesker. Tentunya pemberian 'hadiah' tidak perlu dipertanyakan. 'Kami' mengabdi pada Anda, dan komando Anda adalah absolut. Sekarang bagaimana jika Anda menentukan apa yang bisa Anda lakukan dengan semua itu_,] ucap Alice.

Tangan ramping gadis itu menunjuk pada permukaan baja di penghujung ruangan pengamatan spesial, dimana permukaan baja yang seharusnya se-_solid_ permukaan tembok... kini saling berlipat ke samping bak tirai, menghadirkan sebuah lapisan kaca tebal.

Di balik kaca tersebut terpapar ratusan tabung-tabung _Cryogenic_, dimana masing-masing di dalamnya berisi seorang pria yang serupa sosok pria di dalam tabung _Cryostasis_ yang berada di pusat ruangan pengamatan spesial ini.

"..." Wesker sempat mengerutkan kedua alis atas jawaban yang terkesan 'sok pintar' tadi, sekaligus atas pemberian 'berlebih' ini.

Meski begitu, bibirnya tetap menarik garis senyum tipis.

**...**

**TBC**

* * *

_**A/n: jadi... Wesker hidup setelah setting RE 5. Sekarang apa yang akan Wesker lakukan? *grins***_


	2. Bab 1: Mari Bertemu Dengan Masalah

_Pairing untuk bab ini__: Mmm...sedikit tentang imajinasi di kepala Dante. Surprise-surprise!_

* * *

**Bab 1: Mari Bertemu Dengan Masalah!**

* * *

Awan pekat hitam-kelabu menghantui remang malam.

Benderang kelam bulan purnama berwarna merah membias pada rambut seputih salju yang sebagian panjangnya terbawa buaian permainan semilir sepoi angin malam.

Jaket merah panjang bergoyang selama sol sepatu boot terus menapak; menaiki tangga batu yang penuh hiasan retak.

Ramai ilalang bercampur baur keindahan semu dari bunga-bunga liar memenuhi latar pemandangan berupa puing tertinggal yang bervariatif ukuran petak perumahan dan sudah lama terabaikan.  
Tapi yang mengusik benak bukanlah suasana sunyi mencekam, ataupun sematan suram dari awang kabut tipis pemberi imaginasi 'menyesatkan'.

...melainkan tengger berbagai pilar patung berwajah makhluk penghuni Neraka dimanapun sepasang mata memandang.

Itu... _menyedihkan._

Ironis, manusia selalu berpikir tentang 'pemenuhan' dan fanatik akan ilusi beserta janji. _Terlalu_ berharap tanpa kesanggupan batas. Akhirnya halal segala cara dijadikan ketentuan.  
Saat mereka bercita-cita akan 'kuasa', Iblis memberikan 'kenyataan'. Padahal epilog dangkal para makhluk rendahan itu tidak lain demi jurnal peringkat; siapa yang berposisi paling populer dan memiliki pengikut terbanyak.

Kesimpulannya? Manusia dan Iblis sama saja. Penentu bagi kedua sisi adalah martabat, juga bagaimana cara mendedikasikannya.

...

..

.

"Hm..."

Dehem terlepas seiring bibir Dante menggaris senyum begitu memandang bentang dataran berupa reruntuhan alun-alun, bertepatan kedua kakinya selesai menaiki anak tangga.  
Sementara pupil dalam kedua iris biru es tertuju pada wanita bertubuh molek tanpa busana yang duduk seorang diri di puncak tertinggi puing-puing air mancur.

Oh ya. Iblis.

Dan apapun pemikirannya tadi...

YA, bicara memang mudah.  
Tapi sejarah keluarga miliknya cukup membuktikan, bukan?

Dante tidak pantang menghilangkan senyum selama berjalan menghampiri, mengamati lebih dekat si empunya raut wajah yang kesempurnaannya tiada banding.

...sampai akhirnya langkah kedua kaki Dante berhenti seketika wanita yang berada tidak jauh darinya menoleh, membuat rambut lurus panjang semerah darah disana saling berkayuh di balik gemulai jejaring kelambu kerudung hitam bak imajinasi pengantin kematian.

Sedangkan pengelihatan Dante kini tertuju pada separuh pinggang ke bawah si wanita, dimana berwujud urai puluhan tentakel sebesar paha perempuan yang masing-masing pangkalnya terikat tindik rantai hitam penuh desain keangkuhan.

_"__**Dante..."**_

Gema suara terdendang parau, berasal dari mulut wanita itu.

_"__**Satu yang tersisa dengan separuh darah manusia. Satu yang tersisa dengan separuh darah Sparda. Dan satu yang tersisa..."**_

Wanita itu membuka kedua kelopak mata, menampilkan ketajaman sepasang pupil kucing berbola mata merah yang berpendar bak batu _amber_ seiring mulut melanjutkan untaian kata,

_"__**...dari separuh yang hidup."**_

Dante pun mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Dan yang menjadi pokok sebutan 'satu' ini kini menyemeringahkan tawa pendek —walau jauh di lubuk dada terukir gelora kebencian karena menyisihkan Vergil dalam diferensiasi penempatan 'separuh', sejelasnya _juga_ merupakan penghinaan bagi Dante.

"Wow~ Fans, eh?" Komentar Dante seraya memulai langkah, berjalan santai mengitari puing-puing air mancur tanpa melepaskan pengawasan terhadap si 'makhluk'.

"Oke, biar kuterangkan satu hal," lanjut Dante seraya memasang pose sok pertimbangan.  
"Hanya karena aku sekarang berdiri _seorang diri_, bukan berarti 'satu yang tersisa'," pernyataan dikentalkan dengan aksi menarik Rebellion, lalu ditopangkan ke pundak.

"**Dan**... meski wanita adalah warna bagi kehidupanku **di dunia ini**, sudah pasti pilihanku tidak akan jatuh bagi wanita **separuh** badan seperti**mu**," tekan Dante.

Setelah perkataan beralur sarkastis itu, Dante melebarkan senyum bertepatan berhenti di depan lawan bicaranya.

Sedangkan wajah wanita itu mendongak dengan ekspresi tanda tanya, selayaknya tersinggung.

Untuk momen seperti _ini_, bagi Dante, kalimat hanya untaian kecap. Semua makhluk memiliki emosi karena dari sanalah obsesi berasal, dan keahliannya berada dilingkup 'memancing'.  
Memang kesadarannya untuk memasang kartu 'Joker' sama saja dirinya seolah-olah bidak yang menanti untuk digerakkan. Tapi di luar resiko... bidak 'Raja' tidak akan terlihat sebelum bidak 'Ratu' menyerang, bukan? Dan semenjak awal Dante tidak pernah berdiam dalam petak 'hitam', ataupun petak 'putih'.

Wanita itu kini menyunggingkan senyum —picik, tidak lebih.

_**"Aku mengenalmu lebih dari yang kamu tahu, Dante," **_ucapan lembut mendayu dibarengi gemerincing rantai saat sebuah tentakel menjulur... menyeka rahang kokoh milik Dante.  
_**"...anak Sang Legendaris Sparda,"**_ lanjutan kalimat seiring tentakel itu terus menuruni sisi leher, dan berakhir merasakan kekarnya bidang dada milik putra 'Sang Legendaris Sparda'.

Dante menggeleng sembari menjauhkan tentakel itu secara baik-baik bak memperlakukan tangan seorang wanita.

"Begitu juga denganmu, _Cintah_. INI tidak akan berhasil dalam istilah 'kita'," terang Dante semudah bercanda dalam alur sarkastis.

Sekilas, terdapat pandangan sinis pada sorot mata wanita itu atas 'penolakan' dari Dante.

Semenit berikutnya... Wanita itu mendadak mengeluarkan suara jeritan mirip ringkik aneh bertepatan lingkaran sinar mantra sihir terbentuk pada daratan area reruntuhan alun-alun, dan—

**WOOSHHH! **

Tulisan-tulisan sihir tersebut menyebar bersama perubahan dataran pijak yang beralih hitam legam selembek cairan.

Meski Dante _sedikit_ terkejut, Dante cekat melompat dan mengambil pijakan pada salah satu puing sebagai tekanan pental untuk melesat disertai menghujamkan _Rebellion._

Sayangnya pilar topan cepat menghadang, sekaligus menghempasnya.  
Sebelum terjatuh dari keadaan terpelanting, Dante segera memaku ujung bilah _Rebellion_ ke puing, disambung memijak pada gagang sambil mengamati pergerakan seruak puluhan tentakel berkelas raksasa yang merebak dari permukaan 'lautan' hitam.

_"__**Yang kutentukan akan selalu berjalan. 'Panggilan' ini satu dari antaranya!"**_ Suara wanita itu menggema kembali diikuti hunusan-hunusan tentakel. Rupanya si 'makhluk' sama sekali tidak berniat membiarkan Dante memperoleh jeda untuk berdiam.

"Klise, hm?" Komentar Dante seraya menarik _Rebellion_ dari tancap, lalu disematkan ke _holster_ punggung selama menggunakan satu-per-satu tentakel sebagai pijakan sementara.  
"Wanita memang susah menerima realita!" Lanjut Dante saat mengambil _Ebony_ dan _Ivory_, dan merantaikan _burst _tembakan.

Potongan-potongan puing dan serpihan-serpihan bebatuan pun berterbangan ke udara akibat menjadi target salah sasaran sepanjang sebar peluru menghajar apapun dalam area batas pandang Dante.

_"__**Ini kesempatan emasmu memperoleh apa yang telah hilang!"**_ Bentak wanita itu, terdengar mirip suara Siren.

Dante memicing, namun _masih_ berada di kawasan canda —sesuai khasnya.

_Kesempatan, eh?_

Pikir Dante kala men-_charge_ kekuatan maksimal pada _Ebony_ dan _Ivory._  
Kalau bicara tentang kesempatan... tembakan sudah siap dilepaskan begitu terdapat celah yang matang pada pusat di antara buah dada wanita itu.

Sayangnya wanita itu berkata kembali dengan acuan distraksi, _"__**Hadiahku untukmu, pilihlah yang terbaik saat 'gerbang' terbuka sekali lagi!"**_

Dante terhenyak atas kata: gerbang.  
ITU membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi sehingga saat menarik pemicu, presisi menjadi meleng dan tembakan menghajar laluan angin kosong.

Di detik yang sama, lawannya tidak kalah cekat mengambil momen, menggerakkan seluruh tentakel, merengkuh dan menangkap tubuh Dante dalam lilitan kuat, disambung membanting Dante ke 'lautan' hitam.

"GHH—" Dante berusaha melepaskan diri di tengah cairan yang pekat kala suara wanita itu lagi-lagi menggema.

_"__**Namun ingatlah."**_

Dante masih sibuk meronta dengan mengaktifkan _Devil Trigger_ yang buruknya sama sekali tidak mengoyak tumpukan lilitan yang semakin erat dan membeban. Sedangkan cairan hitam kental terasa _bergerak_ merasuki dari katup mulut, lubang hidung beserta lubang telinga... termasuk _meresap_ melalui pori-pori kulit dan sela-sela bola mata.

_"...__**kehidupan bak retan kaca. Sebaik apapun benah **__**tertampil, pecahan yang ada akan selalu terlihat." **_

Kalimat itu terdengar jauh...

Sangat jauh...

_Terlalu_ jauh...

Dante terus meronta dengan lambat sepanjang tenggelam dalam remang tidak berdasar, dan kegelapan mulai menelan utuh...

Terus...

Terus...

_Terus..._

...sampai Dante tidak lagi bergerak.

...

..

.

_**Plek!**_

"...!" Dante membuka kedua mata dengan ekspresi tercengang —SANGAT tercengang.

Sedetik berikutnya, Dante menyisirkan pandangan rancu.  
Dan penemuan pertama adalah ruangan kantor yang berpenerangan remang. Penemuan keduanya adalah botol _beer_ murah kosong yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai, sampai penemuan ketiganya yaitu tumpukan kardus pizza kosong di pinggir meja kerjanya.

Dante mengedip sejenak atas pemandangan '_Home_, _Sweet Home_' kantor bernama '_Devil May Cry_' miliknya.

Maka untuk asumsi tercepat dari 'kisahnya' barusan...

"Mimpi, huh?" Celetuknya.  
Pertanyaan itu penuh makna guyon yang hanya terarah bagi diri sendiri, tepatnya untuk konfirmasi pribadi. Karena ya, _ini_ bukan pertama kalinya Dante menerima mimpi... _mati_.

Tapi entah kenapa, Dante menghela nafas panjang.

Lega? Oh, itu _persetan_. Dante tidak pernah merelasikan tahayul sebuah mimpi, boro-boro mau ribet arti. Toh sejauh ini, kehidupannya **memang **mimpi buruk —bagi manusia normal, tepatnya.

_**(...'Panggilan' ini satu dari antaranya.)**_

Ngiang kalimat itu...

_Panggilan?_

"Seharusnya wanita itu membuat jadwal janji, seenaknya saja kalau memanggil. _Tch_," gumannya kala menegakkan tubuh dari sandaran, kemudian tidak sengaja melirik majalah _Playboy _yang tadi jatuh di samping kursi, dalam kondisi terbuka.

"..." Dante pun tertegun memandang sosok model bertubuh seksi yang terdapat pada lembaran tersebut.

"_Heh_," senyumnya saat mengambil majalah dari permadani kumal.  
"He-ya, cantik~" ucapnya disertai telunjuk tangan kanan yang menyusuri potret wanita molek yang mengenakan pernak-pernik serba hitam ala pengantin, dimana wajah disana sungguh tidak asing.

_Ha!_

"Kamu _memang _mimpi buruk," komentarnya begitu menutup majalah itu, dan melemparnya begitu saja ke atas tutup tong sampah.

Tapi...

_**(Hadiahku untukmu, pilihlah yang terbaik saat 'gerbang' terbuka sekali lagi!)**_

Lagi-lagi Dante tidak bisa menghilangkan ngiang kalimat-demi-kalimat yang terutara dari apapun penggolongan wanita itu.

Mau dibilang pertanda pun, jika ini terhubung ras Iblis...

Sudah hampir setahun aktivitas _mereka_ menipis. Walau berita itu tidak bagus bagi kelangsungan koceknya, tetap saja... situasi itu SUNGGUH bagus.  
Yang mengganggu benaknya hanya pada bagian 'gerbang'.

_Apa maksudnya?_

Bagaimana pun, pikiran tidak dapat melepaskan begitu saja.

"Rencana baru, huh?" Gumannya saat raut beralih serius.

Sekali lagi, _tapi_...

Mau rencana atau masalah, sejelasnya Dante tidak perduli sedikit pun _jika_ belum terjadi.  
Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan? Menyisir seluruh kota dan tiba-tiba Gerbang Iblis mendadak _poof_ di hadapannya? _Heh_, SEANDAINYA semulus itu...

_**(**__**...mem**__**peroleh apa yang telah hilang!)**_

Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sarung tangan lamanya yang kumal plus terdapat bekas sayatan. Benda itu merupakan salah satu yang terhitung berharga, _kini_ selalu berdiam di dekat foto almarhumah ibunya.

Semenit berikutnya, Dante menggeleng dengan pengertian konyol.

"Yang hilang, eh? Barisnya panjang! Bercanda saja..." komentarnya sambil menurunkan kedua kakinya dari meja, kemudian beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tanpa merepotkan banyak soal mimpi buruknya, Dante menendang pintu kamar mandi dan masuk ke ruangan kecil tersebut.  
Sewaktu hendak melepas sarung tangan untuk membasuh muka dan menyegarkan pikiran, mendadak terdengar dentum keras dari lantai atas.

**BRUGH!**

Apapun suara itu, tebakannya: salah satu _Devil Arm_ sedang bermain petak umpet dengan _Devil Arm_ lainnya.

Jadi... Dante bersikap cuek.

Tapi seketika terdengar suara dentum **GRUSAK! GRUDUK!** untuk kedua kalinya, lebih keras, bahkan menambah porsi retak pada langit-langit kamar mandi... Dante tidak ayal lagi segera beranjak keluar, dan—

...tiba-tiba langit-langit beton di ruang tengah roboh berbarengan bentuk besar mirip hibrid kalajengking-tarantula jatuh... PAS di atas meja _mahony_ tercintanya.

"..." Dante kontan mengangkat kedua alisnya sewaktu angin dari efek momentum menggerus lantai kayu.  
Di sela itu, dari rusuhnya barang yang terlempar, kedua tangannya menangkap mudah pigura foto dan sarung tangan.

Saat kepul debu perlahan-demi-perlahan mereda, Dante melimpahkan fokus terhadap seseorang yang berada di atas tubuh si monster.

_Disana_...

Dante sempat memicing terhadap pemandangan kumpulan helai-helai berwarna seputih salju yang mengalun —rambut berbelahan kanan dengan poni sepanjang tulang pipi, rambut milik seseorang itu, pria; kala pria itu menarik pisau yang membenam pada leher si monster dan berlanjut melompat, memijak mundur bertepatan campuran darah dan lendir menyembur dari bekas luka si monster.

Tempat yang terkena lelehan dari cairan tersebut langsung berlubang. Rupanya terdapat unsur asam dalam kandungan cairan darah si monster.

Keunikan lain dari 'tamu'-nya, Dante tidak mendeteksi bau amunisi pada monster tersebut.  
Bahkan Dante cukup terkejut saat 'merasakan' bahwa kategori si monster sungguh tergolong... Iblis! Walau sedikit aneh karena monster tersebut agak 'tercium' janggal dari yang _sewajarnya._

_Tunggu. Membunuh monster tiga ukuran lebih besar dari tubuh manusia normal... HANYA dengan modal pisau? __Oh, WOW!_

Pikir Dante dengan tatapan 'terpesona'.

Dante pun bersiul.  
"Kamu punya gaya, bung," komentarnya penuh apresiasi.

Pria yang menjadi 'tamu' di kantor Dante ini _sekarang_ menoleh ke Dante. Seakan-akan _baru_ menyadari kehadiran si Tuan Rumah.

Sedangkan Dante memperhatikan seksama karakteristik si tamu: tinggi 180 _centimeter, _berperawakan ramping dan lumayan berotot. Oh, _six pack_ di abdomen itu terlihat jelas karena pakaian disana: kaos berwarna hitam _turtleneck_, dilibat jaket hitam panjang berbahan kulit. Bawahan hanya celana jeans panjang berwarna abu-abu tua dan sepasang sepatu boot hitam —keseluruhannya berdesain klasik.

Yang cukup mengganggu _disini_ adalah kilau iris kuning berpupil kucing pada kedua mata itu. Tentu si tamu **bukan** manusia. Tapi pertanyaan Dante di detik ini: APA penggolongan pria itu? Karena ANEHNYA tidak terdeteksi apapun, selayaknya manusia normal.  
ITU membuatnya tertarik untuk mencari tahu. Dan ide 'mencari tahu' ternyata bertepatan dengan suara derap kaki-kaki besar yang mendekat ke area gang kantornya yang diikuti suara lengking lolongan berkhas monster yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Oh, _mereka _sangat BANYAK.

Dante pun memilih bersikap mudah.

"Aku tidak keberatan mendengarkan masalah untuk sekedar sesi curhat. Tapi pastikan kamu membuat jadwal janji sebelum membawa masalah ke rumah orang," terangnya sambil meletakkan pigura foto almarhumah ibunya beserta sarung tangan peninggalan 'coretan' Vergil di atas kulkas, kemudian mengeluarkan _Ebony_ dan _Ivory._

"..." Pria berambut putih itu memicing pada Dante, berlanjut menyiagakan diri seketika seruak para monster tumpah-ruah dari seluruh lowong yang bukan bata.

Pecahan kaca pun bersebar.

Saat Dante mengawali menarik pemicu, peluru kaliber .45 pertama yang keluar dari kedua ujung laras pistol kembar berkhas Colt yang dipegangnya langsung meluncur pada monster yang berada di belakang si tamu.

Ternyata dengan reaksi mudah, si Tamu menunduk secara prespektif natural mengelak peluru.

"_Nice_," goda Dante. Menjelaskan bahwa perbuatannya tadi **memang** disengaja.

"Hmph," dengus si Tamu sebagai tanggapan minim.  
Berikutnya si Tamu bergerak mengandalkan presisi, mengambil momen dengan kepastian bilah pisau bersarang sempurna dan menghasilkan serangan fatal pada monster yang tadi di-_headshot_ oleh si Tuan Rumah.

Di lain sisi, Dante tidak pernah luput _meneliti_ ketangkasan si Tamu selama menembak berkali-kali tanpa henti, juga tanpa kebutuhan _reload_.  
Si Tamu sendiri _tampaknya_ menolerir 'keanehan' dual pistol milik Dante, juga bersikap cekat mengambil giliran _finishing_ pada makhluk-makhluk yang terhuyung akibat tembakan Dante.

Sewaktu mengetahui terdapat serangan yang mengarah ke titik buta si Tamu, Dante cekat menarik _Rebellion_ dan melemparnya, membuat si Tamu reflek melompat mundur.  
Begitu ujung bilah _Rebellion_ menancap di tembok, Dante tersenyum memandang empat deret monster yang menggeliat dalam posisi tusuk sate.

"Oi!" Panggil Dante dikemudian sambil melempar _Ebony _ke si Tamu.  
Dan si Tamu menangkapnya menggunakan tangan kiri seakan-akan tahu kalau sisi e_jector _selongsong peluru berada pada sisi kiri. Setelahnya mengambil posisi menembak saat merapat ke belakang punggung Dante begitu para monster yang hijrah SEMAKIN banyak.

Mereka berdua bergabung dalam _patnership_ dadakan di antara kepung yang sepertinya tidak pernah habis. Keduanya berkoordinasi secara hening seiring tubi-tubi serangan yang menghasilkan satu-demi-satu, bahkan terkadang beberapa lawan serempak bergulir merenggang maut.

Saat pistol milik Dante yang dipegang oleh si Tamu membutuhkan _reload_, si Tamu melemparkan _Ebony_ ke Dante;  
Bertepatan Dante memanggil _Rebellion_ dan menusuk lawan di belakangnya dengan kecepatan yang sama saat si Tamu menusuk leher lawan di depannya menggunakan pisau militer, diteruskan menendang untuk menjauhkan si monster sebelum muncrat asam mengenai mereka berdua.

_Hoo~_

Pikir Dante seraya menangkap _Ebony_.

Dante serius memberikan decak kagum karena serangan pisau si Tamu benar-benar berbobot sekaligus tingkat reflek dan kecepatan yang termasuk hitungan _cool_, juga aksi tanpa tanda-tanda lelah. Sejelasnya terdapat penilaian berlebih.

Sewaktu si Tamu meneruskan menghajar lawan berikutnya...

_Menarik_...

Pikir Dante sambil membogem dan menginjak monster di dekatnya. Lalu ujung laras _Ebony_ dan _Ivory_ disumpalkan pada mulut lawan yang menganga.

_Tapi tidak akan menarik jika bintang utama tidak bermain dalam panggungnya, kan?_

Pikir Dante seiring senyum terukir kala kedua telunjuk menarik pemicu, dan momentum tembakan berlibat kilat-kilat merah langsung menghancurkan kepala sampai sebagian tubuh atas si monster naas tersebut.  
Muncrat cairan asam menghujaninya. Tapi dengan santai, Dante mengibas tangan beserta jaketnya bertepatan luka bakar pada wajah dan sebagian kulit tubuhnya beregenerasi di luar batas rata-rata tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

ITU membuat si Tamu mengunci pandangan pada Dante.

Sebelum Dante sempat 'menerangkan' atas aksi pamernya tadi.  
Tiba-tiba biang terbesar muncul dari lubang besar di atas ruangan. Padahal 'pesta' **belum **usai.

"Wah-wah. Semakin jelek dan jelek saja. Desainnya tidak ada yang lebih bagus apa?" Komentar Dante saat menyarungkan kedua pistol kembarnya ke _holster, _dan menghindar bertepatan si Bos Besar melompat turun, menimbulkan dentuman keras sekaligus efek puing-puing bata dan serpihan-serpihan lantai kayu yang terlempar ke segala arah.

Dengan kemudahan gaya _Trickster_, Dante muncul di udara dan tidak membuang waktu menghujamkan _Rebellion_ pada kepala si Bos Besar.

Sayangnya dua puluh pasang sayap tajam berbentuk _sabre shamshir_ mengembang dari punggung si Bos Besar. Semua ujung sayap tertuju secara tanggap ke arah Dante.

Meski Dante _sedikit_ terkejut, Dante adalah Dante. Dan Dante TIDAK PERNAH takut mati.

Namun si tamu mendadak lompat mendorongnya bersama lemparan pisau yang meluncur dan menancap PAS pada sebuah dari delapan mata milik si Bos Besar.

Di detik si Bos Besar melolong kesakitan, kedua pria pun jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

Atas aksi pisau milik si Tamu yang melukai minim, tapi fatal... Kaki-kaki besar bergerigi dan berjumlah kaki laba-laba milik si Bos Besar mendadak bergerak liar menginjak sembarangan sekaligus membantai monster-monster kroco yang masih berkeliaran.

Sedangkan situasi Dante di tengah kerusuhan berbahaya itu...

Dante merasa harga dirinya sedikit tergores karena _tadi_ adalah tindakan yang tidak perlu —ayolah, memangnya siapa dirinya pakai acara diselamatkan?

Meski Dante mengomel dalam hati... Dante agak terhenyak begitu menyadari kedekatan jarak antara wajah dimana SEKARANG, Dante mendapatkan pemandangan secara penuh terhadap wajah si Tamu: kulit halus —sisihkan segi warna sepucat mayat plus keberadaan janggut dan kumis yang tipis— lalu bulu mata yang panjang, hidung mancung, bibir yang sintal... Hm. Pastinya sosok di atas tubuhnya ini _bisa_ menjadi gadis yang SANGAT cantik!

DAN sedetik SETELAH pemikirannya itu..

_Hah?_

Dante kembali HARUS terhenyak saat si 'rupawan' beranjak dari atas tubuhnya, dan tidak urung membuyarkan SELURUH 'imajinasi'.

_Apa yang barusan kupikirkan__...__?_

Pikir Dante dengan syok seketika mengingat baik-baik si 'rupawan' ini jelas-jelas adalah PRIA.

Dante pun berniat mengalihkan pikirannya dengan hendak mengambil _Rebellion_ yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari posisinya berada.  
Tapi melihat kelebat dari kaki runcing di atasnya, Dante seketika itu reflek menarik kerah jaket si Tamu dan membawa tubuh itu mengguling ke bawah porsi tubuh si raksasa.

Dante dikemudian berdiri seraya memanggil _Devil Arm Pandora_ yang langsung terbuka menjadi transformasi _Hand Cannon_ pada tangan kanannya.

Dengan unjuk seringai, Dante berseru, _"Jackpot!"_

Ledakan bombastik dasyat meluncur dari _Hand Cannon_ tersebut dan menembak abdomen si Bos Besar, sampai menembus. Alhasil semburan organ-organ dalam milik si Bos Besar pun berterbangan.  
Pisau militer milik si Tamu yang tadi masih menancap pada salah satu mata si Bos Besar langsung jatuh memaku lantai bersama gugurnya kepingan-kepingan tubuh si Bos Besar yang ambruk terpencar.

"Ha! Seperti biasa," ucap Dante sambil membersihkan debu dari jaket tercintanya_._ Sementara _Devil Arm_ _Pandora_ kembali ke bentuk semula yaitu tas, dan disanggahkan ke pundak kanan.  
"Tidak lebih selain badan besar yang tanpa otak," komentar lanjutan, bersama kerlingan mata kiri pada si Tamu.

Pria yang menjadi 'tamu' _sepertinya_ terhenyak.

Dante kini mengulurkan tangan kiri. Senyum manis masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Sedangkan si Tamu memandang tas _Pandora_ milik Dante untuk beberapa saat, diteruskan memandang sejenak ke tangan yang tersuguh.  
"Darimana _mereka_?" Tanya si Tamu untuk pembahasan _Devil Arm Pandora _sewaktu membawa tangan kanannya diikuti jemari yang memaut pada pergelangan tangan kiri Dante.

"Di suatu tempat," jawab Dante sambil menarik si Tamu ke posisi berdiri.  
Berikutnya menyambung kalimatnya tadi dengan ekspresi sok misterius, "Dan dari suatu monster."

"..." Si Tamu mengerutkan kedua alisnya.  
Saat Dante hendak melepaskan pautan tangan, mendadak si Tamu menarik tangan Dante sehingga tubuh Dante terbawa mendekat ke si Tamu, dan Dante kini berdiam sejarak _inch_ secara berhadapan —masing-masing tubuh bagian depan bersinggungan terlalu dekat.

Perputaran detik pun terisi dengan pandangan yang saling mengorek jendela jiwa.

Hingga diakhiri Dante dengan...

"Hei," ucap Dante dengan ekspresi antara lucu dan tertegun atas aksi si Tamu —tidak seperti Dante baru kali ini mengalami tatapan bertema 'ketertarikan' dari seseorang yang berkelamin sejenis.

Masalahnya_..._

"Kamu mungkin menarik untuk ukuran pria. Tapi sori, bung. Aku 'lurus'," tekan Dante kala jarak antara wajah _terasa_ semakin tipis, dan Dante bisa merasakan udara dingin yang menghembus dari kedua lubang hidung si Tamu.

Sejauh keunikan (atau kejanggalan) dari si Tamu, Dante sebenarnya tidak mau merepotkan perhitungan _sains_ untuk keanehan baik kondisi dan temperatur disana.  
Dan sejauh 'lurus', saat bibir si Tamu kini membuka di depan bibirnya, Dante _berharap _tidak mau menyia-nyiakan _kesempatan_ begitu saja. Apalagi penampakan lidah berwarna merah muda beserta rongga mulut yang terlihat 'kosong', SANGAT menanti... mengundang dan menggo—

"...!" Dante terkejut seketika sesuatu melesat keluar dari mulut si Tamu.

Dan _s__esuatu_ itu...

Dante otomatis mundur bertepatan bentuk 'bunga' besar berwarna merah kehitaman yang _terlihat_ menempel pada rongga mulut si Tamu, mengembang bersama suara desis sekaligus berniat mencaplok wajahnya.  
Berhubung pegangan tangan masih terpaut, Dante pun _terpaksa_ menjadikan _Pandora_ ke mode _Boomerang_ dan melemparkannya ke wajah si Tamu.

Langkah itu sukses membuat pegangan dilepas sebelum bilah tajam _Boomerang_ mendapatkan porsi leher; si Tamu berguling ke belakang mengambil pisau dan cekat melemparnya pada _Boomerang _sehingga _Devil Arm_ itu terpental berbarengan bilah pisau terdeflek ke udara dan menancap pada beton langit-langit ruangan.

Sedangkan _Pandora_ ditangkap oleh Dante kembali dan menghilang semudah _magic_ saat Dante merasa tidak memerlukannya.

"Oke, bung. Kamu mempunyai sesuatu yang sangat menjijikkan untuk kadarku. Jika kamu mau _hubungan_ _spesial_ 'kita' tetap berlanjut, sebaiknya kamu menerangkan APA dirimu dan APA _alien _di mulutmu itu," ucap Dante sambil menunjuk secara datar.

Si Tamu menelan kembali 'bunga' besar tadi semudah menelan ludah, kemudian menghela nafas panjang sambil melemaskan otot-otot leher.

"Plaga," jawaban singkat si Tamu untuk pertanyaan Dante soal '_alien_'.  
"Aku tidak mempunyai nama, namun _Tuanku_ memanggilku 'Leon'. Dan kedatanganku memiliki tiga hal prioritas. _Itu_ salah satunya," lanjut si Tamu seolah-olah itu adalah keterangan yang _normal _sambil menunjuk mayat tidak berbentuk milik si Bos Besar.

Dante pun memasang raut berpikir untuk penempatan kata: Tuanku, plus tentang...

_Plaga? Apa maksudnya?_

Pikir Dante sembari mengambil kesimpulan soal...

_Bos Besar tadi?_

Ah. Dante baru mengerti apa maksud dari 'mendorong' pada sesi tadi.

_E__h__h? Masa iya dia mau tangkap demi dipelihara?_

"Leon, huh?" Kata Dante sambil manggut-manggut.  
"Baiklah, _Leon_. Aku meminta maaf soal makhluk besar tadi. Tapi kurasa _hewan_ itu tidak ada manis-manisnya menjadi gandenganmu," godanya dikemudian.  
"Mungkin kalau kamu lebih bersosialisasi, aku bisa bertindak lunak terhadap Iblis besar itu," imbuh Dante sewaktu pria yang mengaku bernama 'Leon' itu memberikan 'ekspresi' pada Dante.

Lalu si Tamu bicara, "Aku JUGA menginginkan_mu_..."

"Oh? Aku jadi merasa SUNGGUH spesial," timpal Dante secara sarkarstis.  
"Apa kamu _serius_ ingin melanjutkan SESI 'kita'?" Tanyanya tanpa permintaan jawaban karena kalimat tersebut sejujurnya berkadar peringatan.

Si Tamu menyunggingkan senyuman dingin kala menyahuti, "Tidak hanya 'kita'."

Usai perkataan dari si Tamu... Dante melirik pada bebatuan kecil yang berjatuhan dari atas, tepatnya pada teritori cahaya malam berasal; Dante kontan menoleh ke arah lubang besar di atas ruangan kantor ini saat melihat siluet dari sesosok orang, pria, berpakaian dan berwajah serupa... si Tamu? Malah benar-benar terlihat kembar!

Pria yang menjadi kembaran 'tamu' Dante itu berdiri pada pinggir celah entah semenjak kapan. Buruknya, sosok baru itu _ternyata_ tidak hanya satu!

"Apa yang—" guman Dante seketika sosok-sosok serupa Leon itu menunjukkan diri, berdiri pada sekeliling groak lubang. Jumlah mereka adalah tujuh— bukan, sembilan...?  
Situasi porak poranda beserta penerangan kerlap-kerlip remang dari lampu yang rusak pada ruangan kantor _Devil May Cry_, ditambah suasana malam dari langit gelap yang kelam menjadikan penampakan pupil predator pada masing-masing kedua iris kuning milik sosok-sosok kembaran Leon itu terlihat benar-benar mengancam.

_INI mirip film ber-genre su__pernatural __kelas murahan..._

Pikir Dante saat _mereka_ melompat turun satu-per-satu, kemudian berjalan mengambil posisi di seputar Dante, mengepung penuh detail terkoordinasi, dimana memancing Dante untuk masih iseng saja berkomentar guyon, "Sebentar. Apa aku sedang masuk _candid camera_, atau acara bodoh semacamnya?"

Sedangkan sosok yang menjadi 'tamu awal' mengacuhkan kalimat Dante tadi, melengos dan memandang ke sekeliling seakan-akan sedang menginspeksi ruangan.

Lalu si Tamu pertama berkata pada Dante, "Dan aku berharap dapat menggunakan_mu_ untuk mendapatkan _**Yamato**_."

Penyebutan kata: Yamato plus pengenalan arti khusus terhadap benda spesial dalam keluarga Sparda —nama keluarga yang _pernah_ dibencinya. Dante tidak urung mengunci pandangan ke pria yang tadi menyinggung soal 'Yamato', pedang katana milik Sparda yang diturunkan pada Vergil dan sudah dihadiahkannya pada Nero.

"Tampaknya 'kita' KINI berada pada _sisi_ yang sama, eh?" Pancing Dante atas pengertian _satu_ penggolongan, YA, **Iblis**.  
"Namun **jangan** berharap, bung," ancam Dante.

Lawan bicaranya langsung menyeringai, menunjukkan barisan gigi-gigi runcing yang tidak lazim bagi seorang manusia; di saat yang bersamaan sosok-sosok kembaran si Tamu mengeluarkan 'bunga' —Plaga, yang keluar dan merekah dari rongga mulut mereka masing-masing, dilanjutkan adegan sosok-sosok kembar itu berlari ke arah Dante tanpa aba-aba lagi.

"Oh _boy_," geleng Dante.  
Selanjutnya menarik _Ebony_ dan _Ivory_ dari _holster_, dan terpaksa melayani sesi pertarungan.

* * *

Di jalanan utama jalanan kota Gotham, di Los Angeles...

Api terlihat di beberapa gedung pada kanan-kiri sisi jalanan besar. Paduan teriakan-teriakan mengenaskan semakin memperkeruh suasana mencekam.

Baur kepanikan massa sungguh morat-marit. Mobil-mobil yang ditinggalkan dalam kondisi terparkir tidak jelas beserta sosok-sosok horor yang berjalan sempoyongan mengejar orang-orang yang berlarian panik.  
Letup tembakan terjadi dimana-mana, serusuh-rusuhnya karena melibatkan para tentara dan peralatan berat seperti tank.

Barikade_ seharusnya_ sudah terpasang untuk memaksimalkan keamanan, namun sayangnya tidak membantu banyak karena kualitas makhluk-makhluk yang terdefinisi zombie itu bergerak lebih cepat dari yang sewajarnya.

**[Perhatian. Yang masih bertahan di dalam rumah, apartemen, gedung fasilitas umum... mohon menuju ke barikade terdekat untuk mendapatkan pengobatan, vaksin, juga perlindungan.]**  
Suara dari speaker milik para tentara tampaknya tenggelam seiring dentum tembakan sekelas _machine gun_ dari helikopter-helikopter yang berterbangan.

Helikopter-helikopter milik militer itu berusaha membantu membersihkan jalanan dari invasi para zombie berjenis baru ini, juga bertugas mengevakuasi para warga sipil yang terperangkap di atap-atap gedung.

Sementara itu di sisi lain dari kota Gotham...

Sosok wanita berpakaian ala _biker_ yang seksi sedang melajukan motor besar berkelas _Harley Davidson_, menuju salah satu bentuk janggal yang baru saja melakukan transformasi, atau mutasi bagi pengenalan pribadi wanita tersebut.

Suara raungan motor meringkik disertai suara **KRAK!** yang terdengar dari susunan rangka si makhluk yang terlindas.

Wanita itu memberhentikan motor dikemudian, di posisi menyimpang di tengah-tengah jalanan.  
Rambut merah yang dikuncir ekor kuda mengalun di selanya kala wanita itu menarik sebuah senapan _shotgun_ dari tas yang terpasang pada bagian sisi penumpang motor, dan tanpa kebutuhan turun dari motor, wanita itu menembak makhluk yang masih berusaha berdiri meski sebagian tubuh makhluk tersebut telah hancur akibat tadi terlindas.

Darah muncrat dari bagian kepala, namun wanita itu tidak berhenti dan tetap menembak untuk kedua... sampai keempat kalinya.

Alhasil bentuk kepala pada makhluk tersebut pecah, dan tubuh itu berakhir ambruk berbarengan bubur otak bertebaran pada permukaan aspal.

"_Heh_. J'avo brengsek," maki wanita berambut merah itu sambil mengokang senapan _shotgun_-nya, sehingga selongsong peluru kosong dari tembakan terakhir tadi meloncat keluar dan menggelinding pada permukaan aspal, dekat kaki kanannya memijak.

"Kota ini pun..." ucap wanita itu kembali kala menatap bagaimana situasi kota Gotham ini.

Desahan berkadar lelah terlepas dari celah bibir si wanita saat menaruh senapan _shotgun_ pada tas.

Wanita berambut merah itu kini mengambil PDA dari saku celana. Setelah mengecek, sama sekali tidak ada penanda telepon yang masuk atau _misscall_ dari seseorang yang spesifik. ITU membuatnya mendesah kembali, kali ini bertema khawatir.

"Chris, dimana kamu...?" Guman wanita itu untuk sesaat, dan berakhir mengembalikan PDA ke saku celana.  
Berikutnya mengganti gigi kopling, dan mengegas motor sebelum bentuk-bentuk janggal lainnya menyadari keberadaannya.

Begitu deru motor besar tersebut menggema, wanita itu pun kembali menancap gas untuk melakukan eksplorasi ke sepanjang jalanan terlihat.

**...**_**TBC.**_

* * *

_**A/n: Ouch. Jadi terdapat BANYAK Leon yang **__**'**__**bermain**__**' **__**bersama Dante? Hooooo~ **__**Bagaimana seri adegan pertarungannya? **__**Dan siapakah wanita**__** berambut merah yang berpakaian**__** ala biker tadi? *Grins***_

_***Ehem* **__**Saya mengalihkan cerita dari formasi aslinya di "Operasi Leon May Cry" yang sebelumnya**__**. Apakah membuat penasaran?**_

_**Next chapter, hayo siapa saja yang akan muncul? *Smile***_


End file.
